


Baby's Called My Happiness

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, 5+1 Things, Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, everyone else is there in the background I guess, it's really just jicheol fluff, or really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: 4 times Jihoon and Seungcheol cuddle and 1 time they go further (cause these boys are precious and I love their relationship)





	Baby's Called My Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for soft Jicheol okay. These boys adore each other, just let them cuddle. 
> 
> Title from Simple (Seventeen), thank you for reading this mess I literally wrote at 2am I'm not kidding.
> 
> UPDATE: this has been edited! I finally found the inspiration to make it a 4+1

Jihoon’s heart was racing – had been for the last several hours, from the moment their CEO had said “I wish I could give you your rings back.” It had been a rollercoaster: seeing his family, meeting everyone else’s, performing for them and finding out the details of their debut.  
And now they were backstage, finally able to take a second to process it all, makeup wiped off their faces and outfits hung back on racks. Jihoon watched as his members – and they were his members now, definitely, not just trainees – congratulated and comforted each other. He continued to watch as they began to file out of the green room, all except for Seungcheol who was walking over to him.  
The older boy stopped, smiling soft and bright. “We did it, Jihoon. We made it.”  
A noise forced it’s way out of Jihoon’s chest, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, before he was gathered into a hug by Seungcheol. They curled around each other, swaying gently, faces pressed into necks, breathing heavily as it finally hit them. Jihoon found himself melting into the embrace of the older boy – the one who had trained with him for so many years, who had helped him stay motivated after every long night in the practice room, who called him out and still called him special.  
After an age, Seungcheol pulled back just far enough to catch Jihoon’s eye, a gentle question in his gaze. Jihoon nodded, and looked down.  
“Thanks, hyung.” The words were quiet, but carried easily in the silence of the room.  
Seungcheol just smiled, soft and small, and took Jihoon’s hand as they stepped out of the room together.  
~~~  
Preparation for their comeback was always hard, but for some reason this one was really getting to Jihoon. He had been in the studio all night, trying to pin down beats and melodies, working out where lyrics fit and how to properly express himself in the words. It was now early in the morning, and he finally stumbled back to his dorm, unsurprised to find it pitch black and dead quiet.  
What did surprise him, however, was the movement on the couch when he turned the lights on in their shared living space. He watched Seungcheol blink himself awake.  
"Jihoonie?" Seungcheol's voice was rough with sleep.  
"Yeah hyung," Jihoon replied. "It's just me." He walked over to the couch, crouching down so he could talk quietly.  
"Jihoon, you gotta stop working so hard. You know it's easier when you sleep." The older boy's eyes were barely open and he still managed to be frowning.  
"Ah, it's okay. These songs have just been hard, you know?"  
Seungcheol hummed before wriggling further back on the couch and patting the space in front of him.  
"Come on Jihoonie. Get some sleep."  
Jihoon was completely unable to say no. Standing up briefly to turn the light back off, he lay down next to Seungcheol, letting the other wrap his arms around Jihoon's chest and throw a leg over his.  
Jihoon's eyes began to slip closed, relaxing completely into Seungcheol's warmth. "Thanks hyung."  
Seungcheol just hummed in response as they both succumbed to sleep.  
~~~  
Jihoon loved touring; loved being able to see how far his music reached and how people responded to it. Loved hearing the crowd sing his lyrics back to him, giving and receiving so much energy.  
But as much as he loved this part of his job, constantly being on planes and in vans was exhausting. And it was strange, especially for a group who was so close: as much as touring meant living in each other's pockets (even more than normal), there wasn't a whole lot of physical contact. Evenings were spent in car or plane seats, or in hotel beds much further apart than their cramped dorms.  
Jihoon knew he wasn't the most physical person; he didn't find himself needing it the same way Seungkwan or Jeonghan did. They would find any opportunity to throw their arms around people, to jump on them and wrestle, while Jihoon was usually just happy to sit in the back and watch them. Usually.  
But they were reaching the end of the tour, the nights of poor sleep building up and Jihoon was beginning to feel it. When they pulled up to their hotel, he was relieved to see he was rooming with Seungcheol. Seungcheol wouldn't make fun of him for wanting to be near him; he'd just accept the younger quietly.  
So when they got to their room, Jihoon immediately moved all the pillows onto one bed. As he'd hoped, Seungcheol didn't make any comment, just smiled softly and went to the bathroom to shower.  
Jihoon flopped down on the bed, scrolling through his phone before it was plucked from his hand (to his dismay; that looked like a really funny animal video!!).  
"Jihoon, your turn to shower." That soft smile still hadn't left Seungcheol's face.  
"Ugh, I know hyung." Jihoon dramatically rolled off the bed, Seungcheol laughing at his laziness before shooing him into the bathroom.  
By the time he emerged, warm from the steam, Seungcheol had already settled into the bed, leaving one side of the covers open for Jihoon to crawl straight into. He lay down next to his hyung, touching from shoulder to knee, and slowly - finally - relaxed.  
"Thanks, Seungcheol-hyung." Jihoon's voice was soft in the darkness.  
Seungcheol snuggled down into the covers, resting his head on Jihoon's shoulder. "You're welcome, Jihoon."  
~~~  
Today had been hard on them. Hours of recording, trying to perfect everything and then replicate it, as well as dance practice. And they were all in a bad mood; Jihoon knew it would be a hard day from breakfast when Chan started sulking because someone finished his favourite cereal.  
The rest of the day wasn't much better. Jihoon knew he was probably being too harsh on them on the studio, but he needed this album to be absolutely perfect. And then in the practice room, it seemed like someone always messed something up. The frustration in everyone just built and built, til eventually Seungcheol decided they needed to call it a day and talk it through. Their regular talks always helped, but it was never fun for the eldest to try and mediate, carefully negotiating the struggles of the thirteen brothers.  
Jihoon could see the strain on Seungcheol, the tension running through his shoulders as his voice deepened into what Jihoon secretly called his "adult leader voice." After a while, they had resolved enough to sleep soundly, and everyone trudged off to their beds. Jihoon, however, caught Seungcheol's hand, the only two members left in the room.  
"Hyung..." Jihoon struggled with exactly what to say. He was excellent with lyrics, but communicating himself on the spot was always hard.  
In the end he simply wrapped himself around Seungcheol, forehead close against his neck, arms tight around his back. Jihoon felt the tension drain out of Seungcheol, the older boy sighing deeply into Jihoon's hair. They stood like that for what felt like an age, Seungcheol relaxing into Jihoon's arms as the younger softly rubbed his back.  
After a while, Seungcheol sighed again, and pulled back. He smiled that tiny smile, only for Jihoon, and ran his fingers through Jihoon's mussed hair.  
"Time for bed, Jihoonie."  
The younger just nodded.  
"And Jihoon? Thank you."  
As Seungcheol walked off, Jihoon smiled to himself. Sometimes, actions really spoke louder than words.  
~~~  
Seungcheol was the last to record his vocals, leaving only him and Jihoon in the studio to listen to the first full version of the song. It was rough and unedited, but they both knew it would do well as the title track. Once it had played through, Jihoon hit play again and sat back in his chair, listing the parts they could re-record and where the mixing would need to correct some flaws.  
Seungcheol, who had stood up when the song finished the first time, pulled Jihoon's chair away from the computer and around to face him.  
"You've done well Jihoon, it's a great song. The editing can wait for tomorrow, let's head back to the dorm." Seungcheol put that little bit of whine in his voice to help persuade the younger - not enough to really be aegyo, but just enough to be convincing.  
"Ah hyung, just a few more minutes, I can fix the intro and the little part before the bridge." Jihoon tried to turn back to the computer but Seungcheol grabbed his arms.  
"No Jihoonie, you need to rest." Seungcheol leaned back and physically pulled Jihoon out of his seat, knowing it was probably the only way he could get the younger to leave the studio.  
Jihoon groaned as he stood up, falling forward into Seungcheol's space and letting the older boy wrap him up in a tight hug. Jihoon relaxed into it for a second, before pulling his head back to smile at Seungcheol. Seungcheol smiled back, eyes fond, and Jihoon found himself leaning in. Both boys eyes slipped shut as their lips met. The kiss was soft but not tentative; Jihoon felt Seungcheol's hand drift up to rest on his neck. The older boy pulled back for just a second before ducking in to peck Jihoon on the lips once more. Jihoon laughed at Seungcheol's pleased smile; he slipped his hand into the older boy's confidently, enjoying the quick look of surprise that crossed Seungcheol's face.  
Jihoon wouldn't be able to say why he did it - the kiss, the hand holding, any of it - but it felt completely natural. There wasn't fireworks; no big revelations. Just Seungcheol, standing there with that soft smile. It just made sense.  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Not beta'd so please point out any mistakes. Comments and kudos give me life. Support talent, support Seventeen.


End file.
